One Piece: Island of Dreams
by The Raconteur
Summary: As Luffy and the Straw Hats explore a new island, their dreams begin to come true! However, as time passes they realize that there are darker forces at work there. Can they stop this new evil before it threatens the entire Grand Line?


**One Piece: Island of Dreams**

Welcome to my fan fic! I hope you enjoy. Just so you know, I also post fan fics at Nintendo Nsider Forums, so this is like my tenth fan fic, just my first one here.

As for the story: This is completely NON-CANON! The events that take place are my own ideas for the answers to some of the mysteries of the anime, such as Shanks' power, where Gol D. Roger's treasure is, what it is, etc. Just because it may be proven false later in the anime, don't flame me. Please. Enjoy!

PS: I absolutely HATE Franky. I think he doesn't fit in with the Straw Hat Crew at all. He's gross. This 1st Chapter doesn't really relate to the plot, so look at it as an intro to my writing style.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
_Sayonara, Cyborg!_

It was a beautiful day aboard the Thousand Sunny. The sun was shining, seagulls were flying free, and the relaxing ocean waves rocked the ship gently. Although this would be a wonderful day for most, it was incredibly boring for one person: Monkey D. Luffy.

"I'm hungry!" he yelled to nobody in particular. Looking around the ship, he spied Usopp leaning against the kitchen wall, dozing off. "HEY USOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!!!" Luffy screamed in his ear obnoxiously.

"Ah! What're you trying to do, make me deaf?" the sharpshooter grumbled as he woke up. His captain stared at him with a blank expression.

"Do you have food?" he asked. Usopp grinned in a way that told Luffy what was coming: another 'story.'

"Ah, food!" Usopp exclaimed brightly, "You know, I was once the greatest chef in the world! In fact, I started my own restaurant back in the day-"

"So you can cook me something?" Luffy interrupted. Turning red, Usopp scratched his back.

"Heh heh… Well, no. I'm, uh, retired. That's it!" Luffy lost interest and returned to his hunt for a meal.

"Hmm…" Sanji muttered, scratching his blonde hair with one hand, and holding a frying pan with the other, "Almost done… There! My Death Pepper Burning Steak is complete!" Sanji grinned in satisfaction. He put the meal on a plate. "I'll just go wash up." Just as the chef left the kitchen, Luffy walked in, looking for food.

"Hey, look! Sanji made something!" He ran over to the plate, licking his lips in anticipation. It was a red steak, covered in red peppers and a spicy red sauce. "Mmm…" Luffy eagerly said. He immediately shoveled the entire dish into his enormous mouth. As he began to pat his belly in satisfaction, Sanji came in carrying a jug of water.

"Hey Luffy, what're you-" He dropped the jug, which shattered. "Oh no. You didn't eat my steak, did you?" Luffy nodded.

"I sure did!" he cried, pumping his fist. Sanji put his face in his hands.

"Luffy! What the hell were you thinking? That's really spicy! Don't you know a Death Pepper when you see one?" Luffy shook his head. Just as he did this, his entire face turned bright red.

"AHHH! MY MOUTH!!!" the captain ran outside, screaming and red-faced. "Must have water!" he gasped, panting. "Hmm…" Luffy spotted the ocean. "Water!" he cried. Without even thinking, he began to dive into the open sea, his mouth wide open. As soon as he left the ship, someone grabbed his legs to stop him. He legs stretched downwards, almost reaching the water, but bounced back up to the ship.

"What was that for, Nami?" he cried. The navigator grinned mischievously.

"Nothing. I just don't want our captain to, oh, I don't know, DROWN HIMSELF!" Luffy ignored this, and continued his search for something to drink. He ran back into the kitchen, rushing to open every cabinet.

"Stop it Luffy! You're going to ruin all of the food!" Sanji yelled angrily. He ran outside to get some help. Luffy found an especially large cabinet. He opened it to find dozens upon dozens of cola cans. "Mmm… Cola!" Luffy said as he began to drink the first can.

A few moments later, Franky walked out from below the deck of the ship. He found Usopp, Sanji and Nami on the deck.

"Hey!" he shouted at them, "Have you seen my cola? I'm all out." The three looked at him. His normally bright and upright hair had dulled and was flopping on its side. Also, his movement was slower than usual.

"It's in the kitchen," Sanji grumbled, "Good luck getting past that rampaging food vacuum, Luffy."

"Yes?" Luffy asked joyously as he came from the kitchen. "Ah, a hundred cans of cola sure hit the spot, huh guys?" Franky's eyes grew large.

"WHAT!?!?! Luffy you idiot! That was my only fuel!" he cried as he ran over to Luffy, wanting to strangle him. Just before he reached Luffy, he collapsed. His eyes turned dark, and he collapsed in a heap.

"Uh…" Luffy scratched his head, "Franky? Are you ok?" All of a sudden the ship lurched.

"Damn! We hit a reef!" From below the deck Zoro and Robin came.

"What was that?" Zoro asked worriedly.

"Just a reef," Nami answered, tapping her foot.

"What's a reef?" Luffy asked with a clueless expression. Nami looked at him, and then snapped her fingers as her eyes lighted up. She had an idea.

"Luffy! To move, we need to drop some weight. Find something heavy that looks useless, and throw it overboard," she explained.

"Sure!" Luffy looked around the deck, and saw collapsed Franky. "Hmm… Heavy and useless! AHA!" Luffy cried as he hurled Franky off of the ship, and far into the distance. The rest of the grew gasped as Franky's body sank quickly into the bottom of the sea.

"Luffy… You just kind of threw Franky overboard," Nami laughed.

"Oh, that was Franky? I forgot…" Luffy picked his nose. The crew's attention turned to Usopp, who had been yelling for the last few minutes.

"Hello? Does anyone care that I see LAND?!" he yelled. It was true! In the distance was a large island, mainly covered by a tall mountainous range.

"Well," Robin said nonchalantly, "Let's see what's in store this time."


End file.
